


Maybe You're My Angel

by hushtheheckup



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guardian Angels, High School, Homophobia, Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Character, Trans Husk, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushtheheckup/pseuds/hushtheheckup
Summary: Charles has never had an easy life by any stretch of the imagination. It's been hell day after day. But one day, someone shows up that changes that for him. He never thought guardian angels could take the form of a person before now, or maybe Carlos is just the break he's been hoping for.
Relationships: Arackniss/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 13





	1. A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Human AU, so Charles in this case is Husk and Carlos is Arackniss (name for Niss given by the mun of principe oscuro on here and arachnidwithagun on tumblr)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW in this chapter for injuries, blood mention, transphobia, and misgendering

“Hey- Hey, are you alright..? Wake up, come on..”

Charles barely managed to hear the echoing voice, turning away from it to stop his head from pounding any more than it already was. “Fuck..wha’ happened..?” It was another few seconds before he processed that he was laying on the concrete face down, and even longer before he finally fluttered his eyes open. It’s bright, too bright, can the sun please just disappear?

A hand was placed on his shoulder, and Charles flinched at the touch before looking at who the hand belonged to. “You’re alright.. Bunch of 8th grade assholes came by and were fucking you up- They’re gone now. Come on, we gotta get you to the nurse.” Weird. He didn’t recognize this person at all, Charles thought he knew everyone who went to this school.

He didn’t get the chance to protest or ask questions before Charles felt himself being lifted up. Probably for the best, considering even being touched made his body shoot pain like a fire through him. Closing his eyes was all that made the headache ease, and so long as this person took him somewhere inside, he could bolt again.

The next time Charles’ opened his eyes, he was laying on a cot this time in the coldest room of the whole school. Just by that he knew where he was, and the nurse coming quietly into the room only confirmed it.

“Oh good, you’re awake.. There’s some water on the table next to you, Vanessa, and your parents have already been called. No answer yet, but we’ll try again soon.”

 _Pointless_ , Charles thought. The only phone number they have is his own, no one is going to answer. At least here the world didn’t look so obnoxious and he was able to glance around and focus on things. Okay, grounding, breathe.. Since when does he have blood on his shirt?

“The brace around your arm should last for today, but you’re probably going to want to visit the hospital tonight. You’re lucky that Carlos boy brought you in, otherwise we may have needed to call an ambulance.”

Charles bit his tongue to avoid commenting on why the teachers wouldn’t have noticed, but knowing them that’d probably land him detention. He flinched again at the sudden sharp pain when the door to the nurse’s office was knocked on.

“Come in!”

Once the door opened, Charles let out a relieved sigh. Just Dr. Jones. The guidance counselor was the only person he’s ever been able to warn about the situation at home, if it had been anyone else he’d be _screwed_.

“Just coming to retrieve her and let her head home.. No need to follow, I’ll walk her out.”  
“Very good, don’t forget to take care of that arm, now. Wouldn’t need you to be missing school anymore!”

Right, because that’s the most important part.. Charles slid off the cot and did his best to hide the limp as he followed Dr. Jones out of the room to the main doors. He almost just left immediately but was stopped by her voice.

“My apologies for that, Charles.. Back there. I’m aware you’d rather not share that information with the rest of the staff, but I’m concerned about you leaving now without any supervis-”

“I’m fine. I’ve got a place to stay, you can’t do shit to fix it when I’m safe. Already been over that.” That was only a partial lie, anyway. Charles had a place to live when they talked last. But once he was out the door, he took off the brace and started the long walk to the park nearby. At least the playground tubes kept him out of the rain and the wind, and being as fucking cold as it was, it’d probably have the same as putting an ice pack on the bruises he has.

_*Beep*_

Not the time, phone, Charles isn’t gonna do the software update.

_*BeepBeepBeep*_

“Godfuckindammit..” What kind of damn notifications is he getting, did one of his Tumblr posts finally blow up-

_4 Messages from: Unknown Number_

  * Unk: Hey, are you doing okay?


  * Unk: This is Carlos by the way


  * Unk: The guy who helped you out this morning


  * Unk: Alastor gave me your number



Fucking christ, this guy seems obnoxious already.. Charles would have been fine defending himself. Then again, he was passed out on the ground… Alastor is gonna get shit for this tomorrow though.

  * Charles: I’m fine. Thanks, I guess


  * Unk: Alright, good


  * Unk: You looked like you had a broken arm, do you need any money or shit for medical bills?


  * Unk: I could give that to you tomorrow if you need



Right.. If that’s not a scam, Charles doesn’t know what is. Total stranger giving him money just because he feels bad, or maybe he’s bullshitting it completely. Either way, he’s not going to let this guy away with lying about it.

  * Charles: Sure. Could always use the cash


  * Unk: Good, I’ll catch up with you in the morning. Cafetria?



Charles didn’t respond, just adding the number to his contacts before shutting the phone off. Didn’t need to waste any more battery before he can charge it at school tomorrow. All that’s left to do now is lay down on the not fucking painful arm and try to get some sleep. Lucky he finished his homework in study hall last period…

Wait. Shit. He can’t wear these clothes to school again tomorrow. “ _Fuck_ , I gotta buy a new shirt..”


	2. Generous Gifts

The next morning came too fast as always and by the time Charles finally got to school, with his useless brace back on just so no one asked questions, he was already prepared to pass out and sleep. First hour study hall has always been a savior and, while he usually got his homework done then, today he was ready to take a nap and get rid of the pounding headache.

He couldn’t be that lucky, though, could he?

The second Charles walked in the front doors, he was immediately stopped by someone jumping in front of him. If the stranger didn’t look so damn concerned he probably would have been punched for that. “Can I fuckin’ help you?”

“Shit, sorry, you probably weren’t focusing yesterday.. It’s Carlos. Messaged you last night?”

Same Italian accent from yesterday.. The only response Charles could give at first was a blank stare and blinking at him. He doesn’t seem like much of a scammer, unless he’s planning to try and mug him while no one else is around. Then again, if he wanted to do that, it would have been easier to just do it yesterday while Charles was already down.

“You needed money for hospital bills, right? You don’t have a cast on, so..” Carlos pointed down to Charles’ arm, where the brace was badly set considering he’d already taken it off once. “Would about five grand cover it?”

Charles laughed. He _actually_ laughed at that, he hasn’t heard a joke like that in years, pushing past Carlos to head to the library. “Yeah fuckin’ right..”

Except, once again, he was jumped in front of, but this time Carlos was holding out the stack of hundred dollar bills in front of him. “Swear on my ma’s life they’re not counterfeit, if that’s what you’re thinkin’... Just don’t ask where it’s coming from.”

Now that was something Charles could check for himself, he could spot a fake bill almost immediately from the time he spent doing part time help at the grocery store, taking the stack immediately and flipping through it. Alright, a couple real ones, that didn’t mean anything.. Except there was another, and another, and another…

“...so what’s the fuckin’ catch? Do I have to be your bitch for a day or something?”

“What? No, you got hurt and said you needed the help… It’s called a gift. You don’t have to do anythin’ about it.”

“Even heard of the phrase about things bein’ too good to be true?”

Carlos just rolled his eyes at that and gave Charles a half hearted shove and an amused smile. Strange, maybe it’s his distaste for being touched that made Charles’ heart jump into his throat. “Don’t worry about it, alright? If something happens, I’ll take the blame for it. Already have my number. You need anything else, just ask, alright?”

“...no promises.”

This time, Charles stuck the wad of cash in his pocket before walking around him again. He thought that would get rid of Carlos, but like a goddamn parasite he was followed anyway.

“You heading to the library? Got study hall first period if you need any help with work and shit.”

So much for trying to get any sleep today.


	3. Reckless Endearment

Charles really hoped that on the short walk to the library, Carlos would change his mind and decide to go somewhere else. No such luck. He was still being followed close behind no matter how fast he tried to walk, finally throwing his bag on a couch in the back.

“So.. Did you need any help, or..?”

_"Fine_. You can fuckin’ stay here while I work, just don’t like.. Be obnoxious and shit, alright?”

Carlos gave a short nod at that, sitting down on the other end of the couch and reaching into his own backpack to pull out.. A book? Really? Prick must have already finished all of his work already and just stuck around to be a show off.

Whatever. That’s not what Charles needs to focus on right now. He’s got four pages of math he’s behind on and a history essay due next period to knock out...did he ever actually figure out a subject to write on? That’s a problem for future him to find out.

For the most part, Charles is able to breeze through the math worksheets. That much he expected, it never was a hard subject for him. You take the problem, you get one definite answer, and can move on. No shit in between. History was a little different, it was all about interpretations and your writing style and arguments that you don’t even necessarily have an opinion on. Right, and let’s see if Charles even started.. That’s a no, flipping frantically through the pages of his notebook. Please say he’s got time.. Glancing at the clock, there was only about fifteen minutes left of the period. _“Fuck...”_

“...you need help?” Carlos had raised an eyebrow and looked up from his book the second Charles had started scrambling, clearly looking for something. His concern was only dismissed with a scoff, though, as Charles shook his head.

“*No*. Just looks like I’m gonna have to take shit from my teacher next period not turning in homework again..”

A few questions were on Carlos’ tongue. How long did he have the assignment, why did he wait until the last minute, etc.. He checked the time himself and frowned. “Why don’t you miss class then?”   
“Like hell I can do that..” Charles chuckled at the thought. Even if it was in disbelief, today he’s laughed more than he has in a long time. “I’m already pushing on absences, one more and I’ll be really fucked by getting suspended..” For more than one reason.

“So you need an excused absence? I can help y’out with that.”

A roll of his eyes was all Charles could manage. “Sure you can.. Go wild, dude.”

Carlos didn’t do anything for a few seconds, just staring at Charles for a longer time than he felt comfortable with. That’s what he blamed on his shortness of breath once he was alone on the couch again, with Carlos walking towards the librarian’s counter.

“Hm? Can I help you, young man?”

“Well, maybe.. Look, my friend back there’s seriously sick.. Might need to go to the hospital.” ...what the fuck is he doing?

A short glance was spared in Charles’ direction before the librarian (he never did bother learning her name) reached under her desk to pull out a sheet of paper and start scribbling on it. “Oh, of course! Here, take this as a pass, I’ll go ahead and call the principle to let him know that she’ll be gone for the rest of the day.. Would you like me to call an ambulance for your girlfriend?”

Girlfriend...? “No, I’ll just drive, it’ll be faster.. Thanks.” Carlos took the piece of paper and rushed back over to the couch, handing it over. Safe to say, Charles was confused and surprised. “There, now you’ll be excused for the rest of the day, can turn in the paper tomorrow..”

“...are you fucking insane?” If he had any common sense, Charles would have thrown the pass back at his face. “I’ll get fucking _expelled_ once they find out I’m just ditching.”

This time, it was Carlos’ turn to roll his eyes. “Y’won’t get caught. ‘Cause I’m heading out of the building too. And offering to drive you to the hospital *actually* to get your arm fixed up, if you’re willing. Might be easier to write without a shitty brace on.”

Carlos is stupid. That’s all Charles can think right now, he’s a goddamn idiot and is going to get them both in huge trouble. But it’s not like he has anywhere else to go for the rest of the day, and if he’s being honest, Charles would rather not go work an extra shift at work just for this.

“...only if you’re buying lunch today too.”


	4. Silent Secrets

Three hours later, Charles found himself walking out of the hospital with a proper, uncomfortable cast that he couldn't stop looking at. He couldn't even move his fingers enough to form a fist with the plaster covering his palm. Work was going to be a lot fucking harder like this, and he couldn't just take it off once he was out of everyone's sight either.

"Don't worry about it, alright? I'm sure no one'll say shit.." Carlos received a glare for that, Charles isn't sure whether thats comforting or not. Then again, he never was noticed much anyway, so its probably not wrong.

The concerned look he got in return is brushed off as Charles climbed back into Carlos' car. "Whatever. And I thought the money you gave me was for medical bills. Why the fuck did you pay then?"

"'Cause I can." Carlos clearly had no intention of elaborating, pulling out of the parking lot. "Now where y'wanna eat at?"

"..are you serious? I was joking about you buyin' lunch."

"That's not an answer." Charles got a glare in return pointed his way. _Stubborn asshole_.

"I don't care.." He slumped down into his seat, looking out the window while resting on his good arm. "Pick up some fast food or somethin'."

Silence. Just silence, and not the comfortable kind either. It felt like Carlos was holding back something he wanted to say, biting his tongue. "We're goin' to a steakhouse."

"Why'd you even fuckin' _ask_ then-"

\-----

Carlos wasn't lying when he said a steakhouse. What Charles wasn't expecting was that they'd be going to the most expensive place in town where Carlos had to slip the maitre'd a hundred dollar bill to let them come in without a suit and tie. He's never felt more out of place, shifting uncomfortably in his seat despite the fact that they were seated in a corner away from everyone else.

Charles finally broke the silence once they each had their food. "So when's the catch gonna come in with all of this..?" Maybe the food was poisoned and this was some elaborate scheme to get him killed. Being an assassin would explain where Carlos gets all this money.

"I already told ya, no catch to this shit.. Y'were in pain and fucked up, so I helped out. You made me promise lunch, so we're here. Nothin' out of the ordinary."

"Giving someone you barely met five thousand bucks in cash without even making them use it isn't out of the ordinary?" There's that silence again. Carlos seems to be thinking and Charles can practically see gears turning in his head.

After a few minutes, he just shrugged to continue eating. "Got a rich family. What's the point in havin' money if you can't do shit and help people out with it?"

That's not the answer Charles wanted, but he kept quiet. Only once their desserts were brought out did he speak again. "Can I ask you somethin' probably personal?"

Carlos raised an eyebrow at him in confusion, considering the offer. "...only if I can ask you something too." Charles wasn't sure he liked the sound of that. But it couldn't be too bad.

"...I don't believe you 'bout just having a 'rich family'. So really. Where's this cash coming from? If theres ever been a gut feeling that somethin' sketchy's going on, its now."

You could practically hear a pin drop in their part of the restaurant. Carlos glared at him, and then the expression softened, and it sobered again. Charles couldn't read his emotions if his life depended on it.

"Yeah. You're right." That snapped Charles out of his daze pretty fast. "Its not _exactly_ legal stuff. But we make it work and seem that way, so you won't get caught. An' I'd rather not give more details otherwise you'll get wrapped up in it too."

It took Charles longer than he would have liked to process that. What the _fuck_ was Carlos involved in? Selling drugs? Robbing banks? Mugging people? Was it the whole family or just him?

He didn't get any answers before Carlos was speaking again. "You got your question, I get mine.. Is there a reason people keep callin' you my girlfriend?" There's two ways to interpret that question, so Charles waited for him to continue. "And like.. Calling you fuckin' Vanessa? You got a twin sister or something?"

"..funny joke." Charles wasn't sure whether to be relieved or confused or panicked or any other combination of emotions. He was well aware he didn't pass well and the haircut he gave himself with art class scissors wasn't exactly perfect. "They call me that 'cause it's _technically_ my name- 'Least legally."

Carlos looked at him with honest confusion for a second. Then his expression shifting to understanding, and for a moment Charles thought he was getting ready to leave and never speak to him again.

"Charles suits y'better anyway."

The feeling is decided. It's complete and utter relief.

"...thanks." If he didn't know any better, Charles would have thought he saw Carlos smile for half a second.

"Don't mention it. Now lets get the fuck outta here before someone too fancy kicks us out."


End file.
